Bella Melina Potter?
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: Bella Melina Potter aka Bella Marie Swan turned 16 and a disasterous party and a spell breaking later she returns to her home, Hogwarts, and her twin Harry, but what happens when the Cullen are there? ExB
1. Chapter 1

A/N in this fic for it to work Bella's birthday is on Harry's not September 13 ok but everything else is the same so on with the story.

I had to go. The spell protecting me will only would hold till midnight a week after my birthday. I needed to leave tonight, tomorrow at the latest. I will pack up tonight then I will then write a letter to the Cullen's. I will also include a video but I will probably need to go to school to wipe everyone's memories and I will leave the letters with Alice then I can leave before lunch and no one will know ok your probably wondering who I am well the answer to that question is simple I'm the girl who lived best friend to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley twin to Harry Potter my name is Isabel Melina Potter I am the other chosen one harry talked to Dumbledore in to hiding me in this tiny town in forks I Washington were I met the Cullens and me being me I fell in love the one thing they warned me not to do so packed my things using my magic I didn't have to worry about the ministry of magic here they weren't quite as strict in America I sat down and started weighting to the Cullens.

Dear Cullens,  
>I will miss you all. I have something to tell you I knew that you were vampires as soon as I saw you. How you may ask because I'm a witch, I know you might think I'm crazy but if vampires and werewolves exist why not wizards and witches? if you need any more proof feel free to look at the video encased in this envelope if you believe me I have also encased letters to each of you separately but still watch the second half of the video and DO NOT EVER FOLLOW ME where I'm heading I will be lucky to live till I'm 25. Me ,my brother, and my friends especially, I could not bear to see what would happen if you joined me at my school I already lost most my family once. I can't let it happen again what I'm talking about is that when me and my twin harry were a little older than one a dark wizard came to our house on Halloween and tried to kill me and harry but he did succeeded in killing my parents. Dumbledore sent harry to our aunts and uncles and me to America if I do ever come back, I hope you will forgive me. Now pop in the video skip to the last half and read the letters I sent to you each separately.<br>Love, Bella

Dear Edward,  
>Don't fall in love that was the only rule they gave me other than don't tell that I'm a wizard. I broke the first one when I first saw you and now the second just a minute ago but no matter what happens remember that I love you.<br>Love, Bella

Dear Alice,  
>Firstly, don't look into my future. There are just some things better left unseen. One thing I definitely didn't lie about was the fact that I love your family like my own. If one of you follows me they will most likely get killed. I don't need your power for that. I love you like a sister; don't you ever forget that. You are my sister as much as harry is my brother.<p>

Love, Bella

Dear Carlisle and Esme,  
>I miss you guys already; all of you. You two are the closest thing I have ever had to proper parents. My real parents were dead before I was 2, Renee was the child and I was the adult. Charlie was a slight workaholic, so thanks for that. I promise, if I can, I will visit; but for now Harry and I have a wizard to kill. I'm so sorry for lying.<p>

Love, Bella

Dear Jasper,  
>Before you beat yourself up, I didn't leave because of what happened on my birthday. I left because if I stayed much longer the spell protecting me would have broken. Then I would have really been dead. Any way, I love you like a brother. I know I have no right to ask, but can you please watch over everyone for me, especially Alice and Edward. If any of you follow me, well you may as well kill yourselves.<p>

Love, Bella

Dear Emmett,  
>Emmett, want to know what I think of when I think of you. I think of the Weasley twins aka the trouble makers who can be serious but choose not to. Emmett, even if someone died you and them would be able to make people laugh. Don't let that trait go. It is sometimes the best trait someone can have. Please for me now if you want proof I am not a total klutz. Look about three minutes in and you will see what I can do on a broom.<br>Love Bella

Dear Rose  
>first off I don't care how you treated me so don't feel guilty you were protecting your family and I respect you for that I do however wish that you would have given me a chance to be at least your sister but I do understand if (when) Edward and Alice drag you guys to Hogwarts even if it is agents my better judgment I will be happy to see you all of you<br>Love Bella

I sealed the envelope with the Cullens letters and went to bed for the first Friday back to school my final day at forks high 

on my last day at forks high I Got up way earlier than usual and practiced my magic so I could do the spell I need in my head then I took my time showering and getting dressed then I got in to my car and drove to school on the upside I was there before anyone even the Cullens but they were there only a minute or two after me Alice immediately came over and asked me why do I see you leaving forks Bella? You will see Alice please give these to your family I said handing her the letters and can you please not look into my future after today there are some things that no one needs to see and the includes pixies now come on we'll be late for class you go ahead and I need to grab something I said running to my truck and grabbing my wand and turning to the closest human who happened to be jess and said one of the few spells I had been practicing over and over in my head obliviate maxima it made every human in a 100 mile radius forget me it didn't work on other species though so the Cullens would remember me then I ran to the street and stuck my wand out the knight bus came just as the Cullens came out the main door I got on so fast that I almost tripped and that was a shock to me because every time I tripped in front t of any one as Bella swan it was part of the act I shoved the money at Stan and said the Leakey Caldron in London and get out of here quickly please the last look I got before

A/N you will see the Cullens reactions and the video Bella put in the envelope and possibly Bella returning to Hogwarts if the Cullens reactions are short

if my updates are too far in between just pm me or leave a review saying that but I don't have much accesses to a computer for very long so I'm writhing it on my iPod then pming in to my brother then copying and pasting it to a word document then after a spell check then I can put it up so `it may take awhile between updates I'm so sorry

please review


	2. The Reading of the Letters

A/N so this chapter is the Cullen's reading the letters and the beginning of Bella returning the Cullen's and Bella and friends will be at Hogwarts within the next few chapters thanks to thouse three reviewers 7 people who put this story on favorites and 12 people who put it on alerts

Edwards's pov

What the heck! One minute Bella told us to go to class. Then, Bella is all everyone is thinking about then everyone's minds are blank and it seems everyone but me and my siblings don't know who Bella is. Alice sees a vision of Bella leaving on a bus then her at some strange place with kids that look a little older than ten to people looking almost twenty all of them holding wooden sticks. We rush outside in time to see Bella getting on to a triple decker bus and giving us a look that screamed trust me I am doing this for a reason. Then, the bus disappeared what the heck is this. I turned to my family and said did she tell any of you something Alice was first to speak "She told me to try not to look into her future. That there are some thing people just don't need to see. I just blew it off because right after she said we should get to class. But she needed to get something from her truck then she must have gotten a few things, so she could leave. Then, she must have left, but she also gave me some letters for us. So who's for ditching school and calling Carlisle and Esme and reading these letters they have to tell us something." She finished, we all agreed and ran to our cars and went to the house. Meaningless to say Esme was not impressed that we skipped school but, once we explained that Bella disappeared, she called Carlisle and he said he would take the rest of the day off within ten minutes he was at the house asking us what happened. After we explained, it was silent which is rare in this house, then Carlisle finally broke it "Well we should probably read those letters. I think that is why she wrote them."" Who wants to?" I asked. ""I guess I will" said Esme. Alice handed her the envelope.

Esme's pov

"Dear Cullens" I read "I will miss you all I have something to tell you I knew that you were vampires as soon as I saw you. How you may ask because I'm a witch. I know you might think I'm crazy but I am. If you need any more proof feel free to look at the video encased in this envelope if you believe me. I have also encased letters to each of you separately but still watch the second half of the video and DO NOT EVER FOLLOW ME. where I'm heading I will be lucky to live till I'm 25 me, my brother, and my friends especially. I could not bear to see what would happen if you joined me at my school. I already lost most my family once I can't let it happen again." we all wondered what she was talking about we had a feeling that it wasn't good. "What I'm talking about is that when me and my twin harry were a little older than one. A dark wizard came to our house on Halloween and tried to kill me and harry he didn't but he did succeeded in killing my parents. Dumbledore sent harry to our aunts and uncles and me to America. If I do ever come back I hope you will forgive me. Now pop in the video skip to the last half and read the letters I sent to you each separately. Love, Bella once we finished I couldn't believe it apparently neither could rose because she started yelling stuff along the lines of that little witch and we trusted her but she didn't trust us bottom line she was not very happy with Bella. Alice was mumbling why didn't she see this coming Edward was shocked to say the least Emmett was smiling like Christmas had come early but then again he probably didn't get it how rose deals with that boy I wonder jasper was trying to get control of everyone's emotions Carlisle was talking to himself to quietly for anyone to hear but I picked up words like I wonder and leaky caldron but then he said well I think we should read the letters she addressed to us separately everyone grabbed their letter me and Carlisle read ours well everyone else did the same

Dear Carlisle and Esme I miss you guys all ready, all of you. You two are the closest thing I have ever had to proper parents. My real parents were dead before I was two, Renée was the child and I was the adult, and Charlie was a slight workaholic. So thanks for that I promise if I can I will visit but for now Harry and I have to kill Voldemort I am so sorry for lying. Love, Bella. I couldn't think strait anymore sweet Bella being forced to kill someone the one who killed her parents and she feels guilty for lying and hopefully protecting us by the looks of it every one had finished theirs too Alice piped up so it looks like we're going to England we all looked at Carlisle if that's what everyone wants I may have an idea where she is but let's also watch the video before we decided she possibly has a reason

Edward's pov

I read my letter fast then read everyone else's in their mind I was surprised how much she reviled between all the letters hm where have I heard Dumbledore before I was going to say we should fallow her but Alice beat me to it saying exactly what I was going to say sometimes if she can also read minds when Carlisle said he had an idea he decided that we could vote after we watch the DVD we popped in the movie and pressed play it was black for a minute then Bella appeared on the screen after a minute of silence she said two words "_Expecto Patronum." _and a bright blue dear appeared then she began to talking, "_now that you know I'm not crazy, let me start by saying Bella Marie Swan is not my real name and this is not what normally look like. My real name is Bella Melina Potter I'm not going to show you what I normally look like because I'm still hoping you won't follow me, but, knowing you guys you won't . I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but my head master made me give him an unbreakable vow which means if I told anyone before I left I would've die. If I spoke of my brother or the magical world I would've died as well. now that you things somewhat from my point of view I will tell you a few of the lies I've told you obviously my past then the idea that I didn't know what you were and to be honest just about everything like on those rare nights I was all alone during the night I would fly my broom. I'm still not sure how you didn't notice that. now I've hopefully answered as many questions as possible, and if you never want to see me again that's ok, but if for some weird reason you still want to fallow me here's one more reason she _said lifting up her hand on the back in her own hand writing it was almost impossible even for a vampire to read she then explained_ this is nothing this is from a teacher this is a picnic compared to what __Voldemort __ has done in my time in the magical world alone and these are just people I know. he has killed mine and Harry's godfather our parents and one of our class mates cedric digory and has tried to kill my friends dad and his sister, and at that point he wasn't even alive then. he was little more than a ghost if for some reason you want to fallow me you may not have to wait to hear news as long as you think I hear Dumbledore is looking for protectors at the school I love you all but I have to leave see you soon. Maybe_. she finished and the screen went black everyone was silent even their minds were just scattered I couldn't make anything useful out of their thoughts then Alice spoke well if we get the chance should we follow her she seemed to choose her words carefully and about every four or five seconds she looked at the door we all looked at each other I tried to read her mind but she was saying the national anthem in her mind and changing it to French then to Greek then back to English and repeating this over and over I think we should said Emmett of course well I think we should vote Carlisle said Alice?

"Yes."

"Esme?"

"Yes."

"Emmett?"

"Of course."

"Rose?"

"I think we should listen to her. Although she seems to know us well enough to know that we won't listen so no."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, I think it will be enjoyable and if we have a chance we should take it."

After Carlisle finished taking the vote Alice said, "Well, I think we will have to wait less time than you think we will." Then there was a knock at the door when we opened it there stood a man with a long grey beard half moon glasses and a blue robe he introduced himself as Albums Dumbledore and we all knew it was time to pack and leave for England.

_after the knight bus_

Bella's pov

The moment I get off the bus the spell hiding me wore off so without warning I changed my form my brown hair turned into a red several shades darker then Ron's I grew a couple of inches and my eyes changed from flat brown into a bright knowing blue everyone said I looked just like my mother except for my eyes which looked like my dad's I walked into the Leakey Caldron I was promptly tackled be my two best friends and my brother and I knew I was home

* * *

><p>AN so here's the most recent chapter of Bella Marie Potter? The next chapter should be up by next Sunday and possibly a new chapter of Your Not Sorry

please review


End file.
